Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for partitioning virtual execution environments based on user requirements, and more particularly, to partitioning Linux Containers.
Description of the Related Art
A modern trend of virtualization presents some challenges with regard to isolation of applications running in Virtual Machines or in containers. In conventional systems, applications run inside the containers, where the applications are isolated from other containers, but not from each other. If some applications have conflicting processes, the applications cannot be launched inside the same container. However, there are no existing systems that allow for creation and launching of isolated Application Containers inside the same container in order to isolate the conflicting applications and allocate the container resource quota more efficiently among different applications.
Accordingly, a method for creation and launching of Application Containers inside an container (or a virtual execution environment generally) is desired.